Parties and Jealousy
by Alex's-favorites
Summary: This story is part 1 based AFTER The Bodyguard and the Popstar series


Author's Note: Please read The Bodyguard and the Popstar before reading this dribble to fully understand relationships and characters. Hope you like it.

SKYE POV

Although I'm feeling pretty hot in my LBD, I wish I were home with Grant. I leave to go on tour in two days and the last thing I want to be doing is mingling with these people. I wouldn't have a problem with it if I weren't leaving soon. I'd much rather be spending alone time with Grant.

The movie studio that I'm working with threw a party and because I'm going to be in a scene in their upcoming movie, I'm expected to be here. I'm talking and laughing with other people at the party and look for Grant. He went to get drinks and is giving me space to talk to people but I just want to be with him. I hold back my pout.

I catch Bobbi and Hunter on the dance floor and smile. I was able to get two more names of the guest list and I knew they needed some time before we went on the road. Plus, these people can also use Bobbi's services. She had an eye for fashion and beauty so she could get connections with people here. We've been here a little over an hour and I'd already seen her give her contact information to a couple of important people.

My insides tighten when I see Kara crossing through the room. I try not to show my uneasiness but my jaw is trying to clench under my façade. I want to slap the smile that's plastered on her face.

She'd been torn to shreds by the media following the cheating scandal but she'd been good about turning things around for the most part. She and Lincoln showed a united front and publicly apologized. They said they were sorry for hurting us but they'd fallen hopelessly in love and wished that one day we could forgive them. Ugh. It made me sick but we ran in the same circles so I knew I had to deal with her very soon.

The tour was my saving graces. It would give me more time before having to talk to her—well, that's what I had hoped. But seeing her tonight only reminded me that I couldn't run away from her for long.

I scanned the room again, looking for Grant. I excused myself from the group of people I was talking to and go looking for him. I did not trust Kara and I'm not going to let her come anywhere near Grant.

GRANT POV

I had excused myself to get Skye and me something to drink but I held back from making my way back, knowing she needed some time to shine. I smile, I feel so proud of her. People were drawn to her naturally. She was such a force to be reckoned with and I stood in awe.

I know she wanted to stay home tonight but this was good for her career. She'd lost a role she really wanted when the shooting happened and even though the industry understood, that role could have done a lot for her career.

I see her searching the crowd for me and know I should head back. I turn to grab us some drinks and feel someone approach from my left.

I turn to be polite and my face falls.

Fuck. It's Kara.

She has a smile on her face and I want to give her a look of utter disgust but we're in public and I will not bring unwanted attention to us. Especially not when it will all get back to Skye. She deserves better.

I turn back at the glasses and move to leave when Kara places a hand on my arm.

Her smile somehow widens as she speaks, "Grant, how have you been? I'm so glad we ran into each other."

She leans forward and places a kiss on my cheek and I freeze, wanting nothing more than to push her off me. I grit my teeth instead.

"Wish I could say the same. Goodbye, Kara." I try to sound formal but I end up pushing the words through my teeth.

"I miss you, baby." Her smile turns flirty and she presses against me.

She makes me want to vomit. I can't believe I've fucked her.

"Get off me, Kara." Again, I take notice of the people around us. I fight with myself to keep my cool. I don't want her touching me. I move away but she steps along with me.

"Come on, Ward. Don't be like that." She squeezes my arm and then says, "My bed isn't the same without you."

I don't hold back my laugh. "Call, Lincoln." The nerve of this bitch.

"Aw. Sounds like you're jealous, baby." Kara leans in to say and I pull away from her not really caring how it looks now. I'm over her stupid comments.

"Not even a little bit, Kara." I laugh this time. The thought of her trying to get back with me is hilarious. As if I'd ever take her back even if I wasn't hopelessly in love with Skye. I walk away and look back to say, "See you around." Her shit would catch up to her. I knew for a fact that she and Lincoln weren't seeing each other. To the world, they were hopelessly in love but I knew better and that piece of information made me laugh. They were both living in their own personal hell for the shit they'd done.

When I go to turn away from her, the look she gives me takes me by surprise but I shake it off and turn to walk back to my gorgeous woman. Kara had an evil glint in her eye to go along with that damn smile but I couldn't think about that now.

A grin appears on my face knowing I've got Skye. I look up and there she is. My smile drops when I take in her appearance. She's looking from Kara to me and back to Kara.

Shit. She looks mad and she looks like she wants to cry.

I step toward her and she steps back. My stomach drops. Shit.

"I want to go home. I'm done here." Skye turns and leaves and I hurry after her.

SKYE POV

What the hell?! I came to find Grant and I find him with Kara. My blood boils as I take in her hand on his arm as she walks along with him. She's talking close to his ear with a huge smile on her face and he's smiling. Not only is he smiling but the bastard is actually laughing.

My damn insecurities bubble up. Did he miss her? Was he second-guessing how he felt about me?

My stomach turns and I want to be sick. I can't do anything but stand there and watch my boyfriend interact with his ex. An ex who is all over him and he's having the time of his life.

Someone passes by me and says hello. I turn with a fake smile on my face to return the greeting. When I turn back, I hear Grant tell her that he'll see her around.

I'm so done with tonight.

Kara sees me and smiles. I can read her smile. She wanted me to see this. She wanted me to know that she still has power over him. "Game on, bitch," her message is loud and clear.

Finally, Grant turns to me and I see his smile fall. Don't like getting caught, do you? I want to yell. Instead, I tell him I want to go home and stalk away with him on my heels.

I don't bother saying goodbye to anybody as I exit the building.

Fuck! It's not until the air hits me that I remember Hunter and Bobbi. Now we have to wait for them because Hunter drove us. I knew we needed two cars but the only way Grant let us come with no security was if we came in one car.

I walk the parking lot, looking for the car and wait by the door.

I can hear Grant talking to Hunter on the phone as he comes around the car to stand by me. He hangs up and tries to get me to look at him.

I'm still fuming. Stupid, Kara! Stupid, Grant for smiling at her! He let her touch him!

"Skye? Sweetheart, come on. Talk to me." He places his hands on my hips and turns my body to line up with his. He leans me back against the car and I look to the other side of the parking lot. "Come on. Don't give me the silent treatment."

"I don't want to talk." I warn him. I know myself. I say stupid shit when I'm angry. I can't hold my tongue.

"Skye, I don't know what you think you saw…" he takes a breath, "but I'm sure you're blowing it out of proportion."

I see Hunter and Bobbi approach the car. Both of them look cautious as they approach.

I glare at Grant without saying a word.

Hunter unlocks the door and I yank the door open before climbing in and slamming the door closed behind me.

Grant walks around the car and gets in to sit next to me, as Bobbie and Hunter also get in.

I press myself to my door. I don't him to touch me after he let Kara put her filthy hands on him.

Thankfully we are not far from home. We will be there soon. Maybe we can get there in silence. I don't want to argue in front of Hunter and Bobbi.

"Skye, please. You're overexaggerating." Grant tries again when we're blocks from home.

"Overexaggerating!" I snap. "That bitch had her hands all over you! And you let her."

"What was I supposed to do, Skye? Push her away? I was walking away from her. I tried getting her off of me but I wasn't going to make a scene." He sounds like he's getting annoyed with me but I don't care.

"You looked like you enjoyed it! Why in the hell were her hands on you, Grant? She had her lips in your fucking ear and you smiled! You laughed! Like it was some goddamn joke." My anger peaks as I speak. I shut my eyes trying to push the image from my mind.

"I pulled her off of me and I wasn't smiling because I enjoyed it. I was laughing at her, Skye. I was laughing at her because she is miserable. She dug herself into a hole that she can't get out of." He explains. "And I don't appreciate you jumping to conclusions without giving me the benefit of the doubt."

I want to believe him but my damn insecurities as gnawing on my insides. I don't say anything for a while. He's waiting for me and I don't know what to say.

We're almost home. Only another minute or so.

"Do you still have feelings for her?" I finally ask.

Grant's jaw drops. "What?! Of course not. She meant nothing to me."

As we pull into the driveway, Hunter speaks, "Skye, if it helps, I don't think Kara meant anything to him. When he had Kara over, we could be in the next room and not hear a peep. Nobody can walk into the bloody house now when you guys are going at it."

My body stills. Jealous rage consumes me. I'd never thought about it before. "What?" I say through clenched teeth and meet Hunter's eyes in the rearview mirror.

Hunter looks like he knows he said something wrong. "What?" He tries to ask confused.

"Hunter, stop helping." Bobbi warns, shaking her head.

I turn to Grant. "You brought her to my house?!" I don't give him a chance to respond, as I jump out of the car and slam the door behind me as I run toward the house. "Damn you, Ward!"

"Thanks, Hunter." I catch Grant's sarcastic comment before I barge into the house.

The rational side of me knows I shouldn't react this way. They were in a relationship. Adults fuck. Dammit, we fucked all the time. But the thought of him fucking her, on my property makes me want to be violently ill.

"Skye!" Grant calls after me.

"Stop following me. Leave me alone, Ward." I throw over my shoulder.

"Don't! Don't call me Ward!" He bellows behind me.

I know he hates it. He hates the name Ward coming from me. He told me after the accident that he loves me calling him Grant and he says it makes his skin crawl when I call him by his last name.

He catches up to me in the hallway outside of our room.

"Hey." His voice is softer and he turns me toward him before pinning me against the wall. "Look at me." He draws my chin up to meet his eyes with his hand. "I'm sorry for the way that looked to you. She doesn't mean anything to me, sweetheart. I love you." His eyes search mine. I've seen this look a million times since I woke from my coma. This look makes me weak in the knees.

He doesn't wait for me to say anything. He pushes his body against mine and kisses me. My damn body responds without my permission.

He pulls away. "You're fucking hot even when you're jealous, you know that?" He attacks down my neck with kisses and I involuntarily moan.

"Don't make fun." I say with no conviction. "How would you feel if you walked into a scene like that with Lincoln and me?"

He growls in his throat. "I see your point. But I swear, sweetheart. It was nothing. I didn't want to cause a scene. I was laughing at her, truly. And," he kisses me quickly before holding my gaze, "I never had sex with her in your house. I'd never do that. I promise you. She came over. She stayed the night but I never slept with her here."

I close my eyes and feel the anger inside me dissolve. I was putty in this man's arms. I believed him. Kara was a manipulative whore and I wasn't going to let her start fights between us—ones that lasted anyway.

"Sorry if I overreacted." I mumble under my breath because I hate apologizing when I feel like an ass.

Grant smiles. "I have to admit; it was kind of hot. I was terrified at first and then a little angry at your reaction but all in all, it was utterly sexy."

I laugh. "There's something seriously wrong with you."

He smiles. "Yea," he agrees, "but you still love me."

I nod and after a minute, I raise an eyebrow. "Makeup sex?"

I feel Grant grow hard between my legs.

"Fuck, yes. Makeup sex." He sucks, licks and bites on my neck as he picks me up by my ass and leads us through our room, kicking the door closed behind us.

I giggle as he throws me on our bed.


End file.
